The Runaway
by SparrowSpark
Summary: Sam's world tips upside down as she finds out that she's only half mortal but also half Greek god! It starts when her prized race horse sends a photographer to the hospital. Nobody believes her when she says that he wouldn't have attacked the man if he hadn't been in his space. She runs for her horse's life as well as her own as she makes life changing discoveries about her world.
1. Prologue

**This is my first real attempt at writing fanfiction, I started this story over a year ago and kept coming back to it. so unfortunately (and fortunately) I have many new ideas for this story. Please tell me what you think so I can make improvements upon the later chapters as I edit through the chapters that I have already completed. Please enjoy and send me your comments! Disclaimer! I do not own the Black Stallion series, Phantom Stallion series, or Percy Jackson  
**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry, but the man that he attacked has five broken ribs, a broken arm, a shattered knee, a fractured leg and had a dislocated shoulder. I'm sorry, but we are just going to have to put that horse to rest." the man with graying hair said. His shoulders where tense. Apparently feeling my anger radiating around the room. My fists were clinched on my lap. I wanted to hit something so badly. Maybe even his pale, aging face.

"Just how do you plan on getting near him, Kevin?" I challenged, completely throwing his business name in the trash. His flushed face paled even more, "I have a vet ready. He knows people that can hold that demon down while he is put to sleep. Just like that, it'll all be over. No more problems." he said, spreading his hands out in front of him. As if it would be that easy. He was trying to keep his voice from wavering.

I smirked, "No more problems? Is that what you say?" I outright laughed at him, "If you do that, there will be a hell of a lot bigger problem on your hands. Not just from me, either. But from a good part of the racing circuit also." I pointed my finger at him dangerously. As though I were going to zap him from across his desk.

"Now Sam, don't go trying to cause more trouble, young lady." said a man whom was sitting beside me. He was my trainer, Chris Goldman. Well, I was also trained a bit by Henry Dailey, Alec and Shetan's trainer. I rounded on him with disbelief in my eyes. It quickly turned to rage. Who did they think they were? They couldn't just kill one of the most famous race horses on the track at this time.. They couldn't so easily kill a son of Shetan without thinking they were doing something horribly wrong. No matter how temperamental all of Shetan's colts were. They couldn't take my stallion away from me! Could they?

"You aren't going to let them destroy BlackFire, are you?" My voice was becoming dangerously cold. Chris patted my hand but I yanked it away.

"Sam, there really isn't much we can do about this. I'm sorry." Sympathy was thick in his voice.

I wanted to sneer at him but held myself in check. I felt my gut tighten as my anger increased. Something sounded like it exploded out in the hallway. "You're right." I said. Both men seemed to relax slightly. Although they knew I was a ticking bomb waiting to blow everything sky-high. "There isn't anything _we_ can do about it." I stood and stormed out of the room. Out in the hallway the water fountain had burst and blasted water everywhere. The floors were flooding and water was dripping from the ceiling. People were running around like chickens that were freshly beheaded. When I got outside I slammed the truck door. I waited, fuming, while Chris left the building completely drenched. He did a double take on me, but we drove home in chilly silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own the Black Stallion series, the Phantom Stallion Series, or Percy Jackson

I grabbed my bags and tiptoed through the mansion . "It's now or never." I whispered to myself as I walked into the night. Silently as I could I slipped around the barn and saw the _guard_. He was big and buff and acted like he was hot stuff. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I went over to him and tapped his he turned I drew my fist back feeling the energy traveling up front my feet into my arms, and slammed it into the man's jaw sending him to the ground after bringing my elbow into the other side of his jaw.

He fell, crumpled, to the ground. I slipped quietly into the tack room and collected certain objects then left to where BlackFire was cross tied with a muzzle on. His ears flickered forward when he heard my footsteps. I went to work as fast as I could. When I was nearly finished tacking him up a hand touched my arm agitation swept through me that I had been caught. Turning, I dreaded having to hit someone took me by surprise that it was Amy, she was a close friend of mine. Would she turn me in?"Don't try to stop me. I won't let them kill him!" my tone was sharp as broken glass.

"I didn't come to stop you," she said hesitantly," I came to help you get out." I stared at her for a moment as she finshed putting the rest of the stuff on BlackFire's back.

" How did you get through?" I asked. Although I knew the answer already.

"The guard was unconscious, so I just came in behind him." Amy smiled wryly," Here you should eat this before you go." She handed me a baggy. Then, she disappeared into the feedroom while I ate. She set two buckets down , loosened the ropes around BlackFire. Taking off his muzzle she dodged away from him before he could snap at her.

"I'll miss you...'' she cried before she tackled me with a hug. She pulled back and wiped her eyes," You'd better be off before they realize what you're doing. I would go with you but someone has to stay behind and play dumb. There is so much to do here now."

"I'll call you when I get near a town." I said as I watched BlackFire finish what was in front of him.I volted myself on top of him and he sidestepped a little bit." It's okay,boy, it's just me." I crooned softly to him. When I looked up I saw that Amy was taking off the halter and putting on the bridle. Her eyes shown with fear from being so close to BlackFire's mouth. Once she was done she turned and opened the barn doors wide enough so that we could get out without bumping into looked up as I stopped BlackFire in front of her.

"Goodbye, Samantha, and good luck." her voice was shaky with he farewell.

"Bye, Amy." I said with a wavering voice._ Is this the last time I'll see her? _I shook the thought away. Leaning forward I patted BlackFire's neck, then brought him out of the barn in a slow trot. Heading towards the cattle field I kept my eyes open and looked continuously over my shoulder to make sure nobody was following me.

BlackFire felt my nervousness and tensed. Reaching the cattle gate I leaned down and unhitched the latch, we went through and I latched it up again. I twisted in the saddle once more to see the white marbled ranch house, red barns, areanas, and everything else outlined in the dark, starry night sky. I glanced at my watch, the green glowing numbers indicated that it was three thirty. It wouldn't be too long until everyone would be waking up. I let my breath out. It came out as a white cloud of frost in the cold winter night." Come on ,boy, time to go." I murmured pushing him into a brisk trot. I wanted to be well out of sight by dawn.

Since it was a Saturday everyone would be able to look for me. But, it also gave me more time to get farther away. They would have to go back to school on Monday, that would give me a break. They also had all the horses to work with. The winter shows would be coming up in a month and they had to finish preparing and picking out which horses they would be taking. At least that would give me a break from most of my friends looking for me. Luke would probably put Will and Ken in charge and set out looking for me.

My thoughts wandered as we rode on. I remembered when I was coming home from India and we had stopped by an Arabian dock. It had been the first time I had saw BlackFire. He was fighting like the devil. I'd thought that Ace, my mustang gelding, would be jealous of him. Ace! Mentally smacking myself I swung BlackFire around and we headed back towards the Ranch as fast as I dared in the dark. I tied him behind a tree so nobody would see him. Then I ran to the barn and grabbed Ace's bridle, blanket, saddle, and halter. I snagged a lead rope, then ducked into his stall. Ace's head shot up as he saw me. I put his halter, blanket, and saddle on, then led him out by the feedroom.

I grabbed more essential things then trotted him over to lowered his head so they could touch noses in greeting. I untied BlackFire and threw myself on him. It was four in the morning now. Everybody would be waking up right now. I grabbed Ace's lead rope in my hands and pushed into a fast trot, Ace followed at his side.

Lights were flashing on in the mansion. I'd left the cattle gate open so it wouldn't take so long with getting through. When we were in the field I pushed BlackFire into a canter as a tall figure emerged from the house. Ace worked to keep up with BlackFire's long strides. By five thirty I slowed BlackFire back into a trot. Ace had dark patches of sweat all over his body. He was panting hard, too. By know the stars were shining in a dark grey wasn't far off.

I was glad that I had put on three layers of shirts, my jacket, and my hat pulled down over my eyes, blocking the early morning sun. I felt Blackfire tense under me and I looked over at Ace. His eyes had an old spark in them. An excited look that I remembered. He sidestepped, trying to make me loose my grip on the rope. I trotted the horses into the trees on my right. When I found a small clearing I hopped off BlackFire's back and went over to Ace, took off his halter and put his bridle on.

He reminded me how much shorter he was then BlackFire. I turned and clipped the leadrope to BlackFire's bridle. Then stripped his blanket,saddle, and supplies off his back. I took the supplies off Ace's back, too. I put all the stuff a good length away from were I was tying BlackFire to a thick tree. I gave him some slack from the rope so that he could lower his head, walk around a little, or lay down. I went through the saddle bags until I found a curry comb,a cloth, and a soft bristled brush.I set to work until he was gleaming as blacker than wet ebony. Then I turned to Ace. He had been waiting inpatiently. I grabbed his reins and swung up. He was so much shorter than BlackFire! He really did feel like a pony now. I let Ace break into a canter until the cattle came into view. He tugged at the reins irritably, but I held them firm.

I trotted him until we were near the herd of bellowing cattle, turning him loose after zeroing out one of the calves. He blocked it from getting back to the herd. Moving smoothly from side to side. I pulled Ace back,letting the steer scamper back to the group again. We repeated this several times.

I swung off his back and tied him to a seperate tree than BlackFire and cleaned the sweat off him. A twip snapped behind my. My feet seems to be rooted to the ground. BlackFire eyed the trees suspiciously while Ace pawed the ground. Slowly, I turned and stepped into the trees, looking for the source of the noise. I caught sight of a red tail before I fully caught glimpse of the red roan stallion. I shook my head and turned in a wide circle. Where was he? He didn't just leave his nine year old stallion tied to a tree. A hand grabbed my wrist and carelessly tossed me against a tree, knocking my head against it. Derek's hand covered my mouth as I snarled at him. Yes, here he was. The brute that I had made the mistake of dating. Derek was my ex-boyfriend from Washington whom I had broken up with two years ago. Seems he hadn't gotten a clear memo I wasn't interested anymore. Then he somehow showed up and Diamond Creek Ranch during this summer, joined us, and decided to antagonize me.

Oh yes. He was a brilliant horseman with Lina's Little Pepto Swing but he was a sore loser. He didn't like the way I had dumped him when I had found out he was cheating on me with two other girls. He thought I wouldn't find out or notice. I remember the cold fury I had felt when I found him wrapped around one of my closer friends. He had paid for it dearly.

"What do you want!?" I hissed, peeling his hand away from my mouth.

"You." he said rather coolly.

"Fat chance you'll ever get..." my words were cut off as he slammed me against the tree, crushing his mouth to mine. Cold anger quickly bubbled into rage. _How dare he?! _He yanked my head back with the grip he had on my hair and set a blazing trail down my neck with his mouth, leaving a bruise at the base before returning to my lips. Simply put, I bit him. _Ha ha!_ He took a step back. Running his tongue over his bottom lip he looked at me, "Did you just bite me?" _Duh!_

"Let me go, Derek." I snarled as he leaned forward again. His body was still flush with mine. His long legs pinning mine to the tree while his hands held my arms captive above my head. He let out a soft growl as he went back to my neck.

"You know, Sam, my family and I have lots of money. I could pay the men not to kill BlackFire. But if I do that, you have to stay with me until I decide its over." At first I had considered siding with him, then I digested the second part of his speech.

"No way! You are not going to bribe me into going out with you!" I shoved against him until he stumbled backwards. I turned on my heels, making sure to smack him with my hair, and stalked away, into the clearing.

"You know that you can't hide from this!" he started to follow,"at least tell me where you're going."

"Oh yea! You're at the top of my 'Tell All' list!" I said over my shoulder.

He grabbed my wrist, "Can you at least try my idea?" Did he take me as stupid?

My eyes flashed and the trees swayed,"Never. Now go back to the Ranch and don't expect me to stay the night here. Now leave! Get going!" I spun him around and gave him a shove. I stood still until the hoof beats faded into silence. Quickly, I repacked my things and headed off again at a quick pace. I doubled back several times and went another way. This lasted for most of the day until I found a suitable sleeping space. Once again I unburdened the horses while making sure everything was in order for a quick leave. Quickly, I made a small tent out of what I brought with me. Crawling out I dragged the grain and saddle bag inside under the saddle. I got out and filled both buckets with water.

"There's a stream not far from here. I'll take you guys there tonight when we head out." They both bobbed their heads like they understood what I had just said. This has happened a couple of times before but it didn't always seem so obvious. When I went inside my makeshift tent I set my phone alarm for twelve. Then pulled out a flashlight and slept in a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the sound of my alarm. When I pulled the flashlight out, the beam landed on a bright yellow eye. I screamed. It squecked. I realized it was just a mouse. I murmured that to myself several times. I got out and put the saddles and other stuff on the horses. I dug out an apple and a bottle of water. When I was finished I got the rest of my things packed up and loaded. Mounting BlackFire I moved the flashlight so I could see where we were going. I got my compass out of my pocket and headed east until we reached the stream. I hopped off and while the horses drank I refilled the cartans again. When they were finished I volted back on BlackFire and pointed the light beam in all directions. At last I shone it down at the stream. I walked the horses beside it, in the opposite direction it was flowing. In geography a few years ago, in Jr. High we where taught that all rivers run north to south. So I was heading north, to Wyoming.

It's funny actually. Most people running away would go down south to Mexico, or so the media keeps repeating.I heard it just before BlackFire reacted. It was a familiar high-pitched yipping sound. My heart stopped and I laced my fingers into his mane. I knew what he would do. He plunged forward, going faster and faster yet, even so when it had become hard for me to breath properly. Wind blown tears streamed down my face. Clutching his mane in my hands I passed out with the feel of wind ripping through my cloths.

When I woke I was still hanging onto his mane This had once happened before. On the racetrack when I had just started training. My trainer had to pull me off BlackFire's back. And I hadn't been able to stop him from racing Streak and Cyclops with a bleeding leg. We had won the race by several furlongs all the same and BlackFire got a kick start into the racing circuit. Mike, Alec's brother(the rider of The Black), had let me keep BlackFire. Mainly because I was the only person able to ride him, let alone get anywhere near him.

Anyways, I checked the compass and it was pointing at the north N which was straight infront of us. Gingerly I slipped off of BlackFire and checked him over. He seemed normal to the touch. But I knew without a doubt that something wrong was going to show up with Ace. And guess what, unfortunately, I was right. As soon as I touched his leg he backed off, grimacing, like it hurt to move at all. " Well looks like we are staying here tonight." I said regretfully. I drove stakes into the ground and tied them both up, groomed them and then put a blanket and leggings on both of them. I knew we had gone more miles than I had intended on traveling tonight thanks to BlackFire. We could most likely stay for three days max and since tomorrow was Monday everybody would already be heading back home, to the Ranch.

By their slow pace, with using one of the dogs to track me down, would take them a handful of days maybe, to get to where I was now. Plus, I knew that Luke Smith, the owner of the Ranch, would wait for Reba, the owner of a friend ranch, to arrive before leaving with her to look for me. Reba would probably bring her ranch with her to visit us since we have all known each other for about, well, um, a long time. Anyway back to the point, with Luke waiting for Reba, I would have even more time to get out of here before they found me.

I knew it was going to take me one, two, maybe even three months to get where I was in Missouri, to where I wanted to be all the way up in Wyoming. _If_ there was no more trouble. I settled down in the bedroll and slept into a fitful sleep


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Phantom Stallion, Percy Jackson Series, or the Black Stallion Series. It took me longer than I'd hoped to get the chapter submitted but that is because I got a bit sidetracked and am trying to figure out how to create as much tension as possible for the next chapter of my other fan fiction. Please review! I don't know how I'm doing if I don't get any reviews so please help me out!**

I stumbled forward coughing, my lungs were going to give out on me. I was in the desert I had ridden on so many times that I knew almost every path. The deserts of Wyoming. Fire crackled everywhere, it formed a circle around me, trapping me in my death. " Help!" I screamed, my lungs on fire, " Please! Somebody help!" I whirled around at the sound of an unhuman scream.

It was so familiar but it wasn't BlackFire. It was more wild and shriller. This troubled me becuase I couldn't figure it out. Even with the fire I heard hooves pounding the ground. The sound was becoming more rapid. It became louder and louder... they where coming towards me! A silver horse jumped over the flaming circle and I had to run to get out of its way. His beautiful head was carved and dished like an Arabian horse. It was the Phantom!

"Zanzibar!" I cried, relief flooding through me. I had given him that secret name when Jake, my old best friend, had taught me most of the stuff I know about horses. He had told me to use a secret name with the Phantom. So that he would know it was me and not somebody else. The Phantom through his head and trotted over to me. He turned so that his side was facing me.

I knew what he was doing but I hesitated, not quit sure what to do. Then I looked around me at the fire and knew that this was my only chance to escape it. I turned and pulled myself on his back and grabbed his mane. He walked forward until we where standing in front of the fire. He turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

I tightened my legs around his body and we plunged forward. A stride away from the fire he collected himself and with as much force as he could get we lifted off the ground. The fire was underneath us, on both sides as we were air born. Then I looked ahead and my heart stopped, dead. The ground had fallen away, into a shear cliff. We plunged down into it. The gray ash-covered ground was rushing towards us, I was to scared to even scream. Just before impact the Phantom let out a piercing scream.

I woke in a cold sweat. I was curled into a ball with my knees pressed to my chest. I lay still for who knows how long, my heart could never slow down and I thought I was going to have a heart attack even though I was too young. Finally, after a long while, I went back to sleep with my heart just a few notches above normal.

When I woke the sun had started to come up. It was mostly over the horizon now, but the bottom tip still touched the ground. Slowly I dragged myself from my little cocoon of a bed and rummaged through my saddle bags and brought out a brush. I brushed tell my hair was tangle free. Hesitantly, I smelled it, " Oh, disgusting! Well that settles it. Where the hell am I gonna wash my hair?''

I walked over to BlackFire and put my backpack on his rump and filled the buckets with water and strapped the empty bottles to my backpack and jumping as high as I could pulled my self on BlackFire's back. I figured that he would be able to tell where the closest water was so I gave him his head. He swung it around and I wondered if he would know where water was. Then he turned to our left and I pulled out my compass it pointed northeast.

We were gonna have to head southwest to get back to camp. I secured my bag once more and let him into a canter, turning into a gallop, turning into a run. He tugged at the reins when I held him to a run. His legs stretched forward, eating up the ground. The scenery flew by us. He came to a fallen tree and leapt over it, taking me back to my horrible dream.

I was jerked back to focus as we landed." That was only a dream" I told myself firmly," no need to get scared over a silly dream." I felt him slow as we come towards some dense trees then to a stop as we came to a pond. "Oh, good." I mumbled to myself as I tied him to a tree. I'll tell you what, that water was _freezing_!

My backpack on the shore, my hands were free to scrub the soap in and out of my hair until I figured that it didn't smell anymore. And I nearly scrubbed my skin raw trying to warm up again. I got this feeling ,like I was being watched. I looked up, nobody was in front of me. Thank goodness. I looked over my shoulder and screamed.

A boy, well not really a boy, he looked about seventeen, I was sure, was looking at me. "Turn around!" I yelled at him. He turned and I ran out of the water, grabbed my stuff and went into the trees to where BlackFire was. I dressed quickly and brushed my hair again, then walked back to the pond. He had turned around by now and his eyes moved over to me."Why are you here?" I asked, my voice stronger than I had expected. It was almost angry, considering he was on land owned by my Ranch without us even knowing, as I made my way over to him.

He shrugged," I ran away. Not a big deal."

"Ran away! How could you?! You..." My words trailed off as I realized I was being a hippocrate."I've got no right to accuse you of that, I guess." I said. He looked puzzled for a second. A wind ruffled his honey blond hair. He looked down on me with cold storm gray eyes.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked.

I hesitated, then said '' Same reason."

"Oh"

"Yep. Um, I'd better get going." I said, suddenly eager to get away from this boy that I had no clue who he was. It was unnerving how relaxed he appeared in my presence.

"I'll come with you." he said.

"You really don't need to do that. I can take care of myself. My camp isn't very close to here."I warned.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked.

"I have a horse." I said I tipped my chin up stubbornly. I'm not sure why I felt like being stubborn. It might be because I wasn't quite as at ease with him as he appeared to be with me. I was known for being stubborn, like my dad.

"So do I." he said.

"Oh, you do? Go get it." I challenged. He disappeared back into the woods. A couple of minutes later he came back with leading a saddled and bridled Palomino paint quarter horse. He was fifteen and a quarter hands tall, easily. I was glad that BlackFire was over seventeen hands.

"All right here's my proof, so let's see if yours isn't make-believe." he shot back. I shrugged and we walked around the pond and into the woods. We could hear him before we saw him. Eventually I could see his outline and then all of him. The look on his face spoke a thousand words as BlackFire pinned his ears back and pawed the ground at the new arrivals.

"So much for him being make-believe." I snorted. "Are you interested in a race?" Yea yea, call me a sucker for showing people up, but I just wanted to make sure he didn't look down on me. I hate it when men think they have the biggest, baddest stuff.

"Mass slows a horse down." he accepted. On the inside I was laughing at him. He tilted his head to the side, " How do you get on him."

"Easy, well, sort of if you get used to it." I replied. I grabbed his reigns and mane and jumped, with a bit of effort, I pulled myself up. He , the boy, mounted his own horse."What's your name?" I asked him.

"Adam, and yours?"

"Sam." When we got out in the open I asked, "So where do you want to race to? As long as it's in that direction." I pointed toward the southwest.

"Hmm, how about over to that tree. It's not to far for you is it?" he asked.

"Not at all." The tree was about a mile away. He looked at me and BlackFire with a strange look in his eyes."What are you looking at?"I demanded.

"You don't have a saddle."

"So? Do you want to say go?" I turn the subject back at him.

"Sure," he replied,"ready. Go!" We brought our horses forward. I kept BlackFire in pace with Adam's horse, even though he fought for the reigns. When we where about a querter mile away from the tree dark spots of sweat started to show on Adam's horse's neck.

I pressed my knees tighter around BlackFire and hung low over his neck. Now! I loosened BlackFire reins and he plunged forward. He mane waving like fire. He closed the distance between the tree and us in heartbeats.

When we were past the tree I moved him in circles until he calmed down."How did you do that?" Adam exclaimed.

"That was easy," I said looking down at him,"we normally go farther than that at a faster pace the entire time." When I said it Adam stared at me a bit.

"You know," he said at last," you and him are like opposites. He's night and you're day compared to him."

Well nobody's ever said that to me before. "So where is this camp of yours at?"he said, adjusting something that was strapped to his back. I realized, with a shock, that it was a bow, arrows were also strapped there. Good lord! I'm apparently going blind.

He looked, feeling me staring. His gaze followed mine,"Oh, this? It's nothing. I could teach you how to use it some time. Only if you want to, of course."

I nodded." This way." I said, bringing BlackFire into a tight trot towards the camp. The sun had risen in the middle of the sky by the time we got to the camp.

I hopped off BlackFire and walked over to Ace."You feeling better at all?" I murmured as I took off the leggings . The swelling had lessened but he still flinched when I touched his legs."Looks like we are gonna be here another night or two before we get going again, Ace."

"Going where?" Adam asked as he came over to my side. Annoyance flashed through me temporarily. He seemed to be the nosey type.

"Wyoming." I told him flatly. "Wyoming! That's a long way off from here!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care how far it is." I said.

"Then," he asked,"may I go with you?"

"I guess. " I answered meekly.

"Great!" he exclaimed, he turned and walked over to his horse and stripped him of his tack. I walked over to BlackFire and set to work.

By the time I finished my hair had dried and I was starting to get really hungry."You hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'm starving. I only ate once yesterday and the day before that."

"Hmm, I'd say you were." He tossed his head back and laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter," I said sternly, "anyways. Do you mind if I eat something?"

"No, not at you're finished I can give you you're first lesson." My face twisted into a question mark. He lifted his bow and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, right." I said feeling dumb. I dug though my backpack until I found something suitable.

I ate until my throat wasn't burning with hunger anymore. "Ready now." I said.

"That's good. In turn, will you teach me to ride a bit better?" I nodded in agreement to the compromise as he walked off a little ways and motioned me to follow. When we were a little ways away from the camp we stopped. "So do you know how to shoot an arrow?" he asked.

"Something like this." I pulled back the string of the bow and let it go.

"Yes, something like that." he said as he took the bow back and showed me what it looked like ( doing it right). He nodded toward a tree about sixty meters away. He put an arrow beside the bow, notched it back, and let it shot through the air and embedded itself in the tree he had pointed at.

By the end of the day I had thought of a couple less than intelligent words about bows. My arms felt like they were going to turn to flames and fall off. Over and over he kept saying,"Keep your back straight, focus, you almost had it, ect...". When we sat down he asked," So why are you going all the way to Wyoming?"

"I have a couple of reasons. Number one is I want to get a ways away from here. Why don't we start your lessons tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"Why are we staying here again if you need to get away so badly?" He asked.

Annoyance prickled through me again. I nodded toward Ace," His legs need time to heal. The swelling has gone down. Figure I'll give him another day off so that they aren't sore when we leave."

"Oh, okay." He smiled reassuringly.

When I crawled into my sleeping bag I found myself in my kitchen. In my home in Wyoming. The farm hands, Bridgett, my dad, Cody, and Gran were there. They were all laughing at a joke that Dallas, the oldest farm hand, had cracked. "It's good to see you feeling better." Dad said. The phone in the living room went off.

"I'll get that." Gran chuckled. She walked into the living room and I drifted behind her. Shadows danced on the walls from the fireplace. "Hello?" she asked as she picked it up. Laughter was still thick in her voice. She paused, her forehead crinkling, listening to the voice on the other side of the line.

"No, we haven't heard from her in a while. Why... is something wrong?" she listened again and her face turned ashen. "Why did she run? She isn't known for that type of behavior." You know nothing about me anymore,Gran. I thought sadly."Alright, I'll tell the others. I just can't believe that she would ever leave. In all the letters she had sent us she sounded happy and she felt like she had found a place to stay and belong. She had so many friends there. I'll go to the others now. Thank you for calling." She hung up the phone and trod toward the kitchen where the others still laughed.

They were silenced when they saw Gran's expression. "What's happened?" Dallas asked, a worried expression on his face.

She looked straight at my dad, tears streaming down her cheeks,"She's run away." Dad stiffened immediately, a wild look of a cornered rabbit glistened in his eyes.

It only showed for a heartbeat,"How could this happen?"

"They didn't say exactly, all they told me was that something happened with BlackFire, that Arab stallion she picked up on her way back to the States."

"Doesn't she have a phone now? I could call her."

"What about...! Never mind it's our best chance at finding her." Gran sighed. I woke to my phone going off. I answered it. "Hello?" My voice was thick from sleep.

"Samantha Forster! Just what are you doing running away from that ranch?" I snapped the phone shut. How had I done that? It nearly scared me to death. I layed back down but couldn't shut my eyes. It was no use trying to get back to sleep.

I walked around BlackFire so that I was hidden from Adam while I changed clothes and brushed my hair. Of course, BlackFire nearly knocked me over when I was beside him. At last I tacked him up and pulled myself onto his back. I started turning him in circles, backing him up, and putting him through his paces, keeping the fastest at a canter so that it wouldn't be as hard to keep him circling the camp.

By now the sun's tip was just appearing. Causing the sky to be painted brilliant shades of red, pink, gold, and smudges of blue. It gave me enough light to see my surroundings clearly. I slowed him and looked over my shoulder. Adam was still asleep.

I made BlackFire stop. He rose in the air immediately, showing his dislike in the stop of movement. I threw my weight forward onto his neck, bringing him back down. I looked around, trying to find a place I could run BlackFire to. Finally, I found an old maple tree that was a good long way off. I trotted BlackFire two more times, then turned him towards the tree again.

I set him loose and he jumped forward, racing faster and still faster, leaving me with short, gasping breaths. God, I love how he eats up the ground like that and it seemed not to affect him.

At last I managed to hold him at a constant pace, still leaving me breathless. In a matter of seconds we had passed the maple. I slowed him quickly and spun him around the tree, and let him loose once again. This time I took the mistake of letting him go out almost completely.

He pounded forward in a rushed excitement that I dazedly remember watching him do in the wide open pasture back at the Ranch when ever he had a spazz attack or got excited. Everything started to blur and my lungs were screaming for air. I tugged at the reins but it didn't have any affect. I couldn't tell what everything was let alone if it was short or tall.

My vision started fading. He felt me slipping into blackness, for he slowed and tossed his head back to look at me. I smiled, I knew we had something special, but this was new. I guess this running away deal was strengthening our bond. Breathing in deeply I felt light headed and collapsed on his neck.

Blackness still danced in my sight. Weakly, still leaning against his neck, I turned him around and walked him over to the camp. Now I could here that he was panting. But it was ever so slight that I had hardly even heard it. I touched his neck, he was only a little damp. I shook my head in breathless fascination. Finally, we reached the camp.

I stayed on BlackFire for just a bit longer, chasing the adrenaline out of my system. I lowered myself so that I was laying on my back, looking up at him as I took off his bridle but replaced it immediately with a halter and hooked him up to the lung rope. He lowered his head and ruffled my hair. His whiskers tickled my skin. I gave a short laugh and reached up to stroke his face. He laid down and rested his head on my collar-bone.

I went on stroking his head until my hands got tired. I folded them across my stomach and gazed up at the clouds. I found three that looked like they formed a smiley face. I remembered what my mom and I used to do. We had been out to Aspen Creek when I was four years old. We were laying on a blanket Mom had laid by the shore of the creek, looking up at the sky.

She had pointed out a couple of clouds that just happened to look like a face. There were two puffs for eyes and a thick curved one that looked like a smiling mouth. We had laughed about it for a week. Don't ask me why, I was young and kind of laughed at everything.

That winter she died in a car accident. Her van flipped and the windows were rolled down and there was about five inches of snow that had melted and flooded into her van. Causing her to drown. I'm mostly over it now, but it still catches me off guard sometimes. You know, somebody says some random thing that acts as a trigger to the memories.

I closed my eyes drifting back to sleep. I dreamed about BlackFire and my first race. He had gotten in a fight with Streak and his leg had bled badly. I'd gotten back on to turn him around but a soon as I pulled myself up he just took off. We had gained Streak and Cyclops in a few seconds. We'd passed with three strides, his mane whipping my face. Yet, we still went faster and farther. When I saw the finishing mark I had to stand in the stirrups and pull back as hard as I could. In the winners circle I seemed to move from where I was, on BlackFire, and go into the crowd, which I certainly had not done at the real moment.

I stopped in front of a photographer that I recognized as the man who BlackFire had attacked. And a little ways off from him I came to a stop in front of another photographer. Accept he was tall and well built and was taking photos of every person he could get a snap of. He took about a dozen pictures of the me on BlackFire and the first photographer but he didn't exactly look right to me.

I woke to a smell that was distantly familiar and made my stomach growl. I turned my head to see what was over the fire. There were two small pieces of meat on a stick that was balanced on two other sticks that had been driven into the ground. I sat up slowly and looked around. How is that on the fire? I didn't catch anything yesterday. Someone must be playing with me... Everything came rushing back. I had run away with BlackFire and Ace and now I was accompanied by Adam. He must have done a small deal of hunting after I had fallen asleep.

I glanced at my watch. It was nine in the morning. _Good_, I thought, _I haven't slept the entire morning away._

I stood and leaned against BlackFire until I gained my balance. Now I could see Adam watching, prodding at the fire. He looked up and saw my confused look." I figured I would go hunting since you were still asleep." he said with a lopsided smile.

I nodded, _idiot_. Untangling my hair to hide my burning face I dusted my pants off. I walked over to Ace," Hey, boy. Do you feel better today?" I asked, feeling his legs for any swelling that might still be there. The swelling was gone but it was still a bit tender to the touch. I undid his rope and walked him around. He had the slightest limp, but over all that was a while I stepped back, putting distance between us.

I loosened the rope and urged him into a trot. When we had finished I had brought him up to a canter and back down to a trot. " I think we can leave tomorrow at daybreak." I said tying Ace back to the stake in the ground. I turned and looked at Adam. He was looking at me like I was the first person he had ever seen before. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure. The girls I grew up with would shriek at being near a sweaty horse." he shook his head at his thoughts. I stood there for a second before getting a brush and set to work on Ace's coat. I stopped after a while when Adam said that the food was done. I hesitated before I ate it. Unsure what it would taste like. When I took a bite I laughed. "It tastes like chicken. But then it doesn't." Adam chuckled at me, which this time only made me laugh harder.

I shook my head and finished eating, trying not to choke on my laughter. " Alright," I said," do you want to start the lessons now?"

He nodded. I motioned for him to get his horse. He did exactly what I expected him to do. He went for his saddle.

"No saddle." I said keeping laughter out of my voice. But I couldn't help but grin. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's the most important part of the training." I said, pointing a finger to the sky.

"And just what is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Balance!" I cried clapping my hands with a wicked grin on my lips.

"Oh, no." he groaned while he walked over to his horse. Taking the lunge rope he walked him over to me.

"Now, let's see if you can get on without stirrups." I said taking the lunge rope from him. I put my hand on the horse's halter to keep him still, while Adam walked around so that he was standing at his horse's side.

"Steady boy." Adam lay his hands on the horse's back. He took a leaping jump and landed heavily. The horse moved to the side, circling me. I murmured quietly to him until he settled down."What's his name?" I called to Adam.

"SunFrost. But I just call him Sunny." he said. I chuckled at how unbalanced he looked without the saddle.

His blonde hair almost covering his eyes. He looked sort of cute. Hot even. "Alright," I called up to him,"are you ready?"

"I think so." he replied, still looking confused at why I'd laughed. "Okay. Tighten your legs around his sides and hold on to his mane." I instructed, "we'll start at a walk."

He laughed at that, "I'm sure I'm a better rider than that!"

"Okay," I said, my eyes sparkling at the chance to see him fall on his face,"we'll start with a trot." I walked backwards until there was a good distance between them and me. I clicked my tongue until Sunny was in a slow trot, working his way up into a faster pace. I kept him at a faster brisk trot, once he reached it. Adam's face was strained with trying to keep his balance.

"Move with the horse. Feel his muscles bunch then loosen. Feel the power in his body." I said. He fell over. I pulled Sunny in towards me. "I thought you where a better rider than that!" I laughed, bending down to see if he was hurt.

He rolled over onto his back, looking up at me. Our gazes held."Do you always fall like that?' I said in a soft, teasing tone.

"No, only when I don't have a saddle."

"You're not the only person that's tried that with me before, Adam." I laughed. By the end of the day I was sure that Adam hurt almost everywhere. I ,myself, was sweating and somewhat sore from having to turn in circles, jump on and off of Sunny's back.

"I never thought any kind of horse back training would be harder than I was already used to." he gasped.

"Well," I said," you should get used to it cause that's exactly what we are going to be doing until you get your balance. We'll work up speed until you can stay on at a we'll move on to the harder stuff. So where are you headed...and why do you always insist on staying guard all night?'' I asked, tilting my head to the side. I watched him go rigid. He was silent for a while, choosing his words.

I narrowed my eyes, I bet he wouldn't think I noticed the intensity of his requests. "Would you spit it out already!" I slapped my hands over my mouth, " Sorry!"

"Don't be,"he replied," I probably deserve that from keeping this from you. I'm not really sure where I'm going, just moving around, I guess. As for the other question...well...I've been attacked by all these, er... strange things. I guess we could call them monsters. They've been attacking me since I was eleven." his face was paling and his eyes had a haunted light in them. The air seemed to chill and shadows stretched behind me.

I gave a shaky laugh,"But monsters aren't real. They're only in children's' stories and movies!"

"Are they? Do you have proof of it? How can you be so sure?" He challenged. Hatred struck his eyes,"What timing!" I froze. Was he _really_ saying that to me? He aimed at me and let loose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright sorry for the late update, I just haven't been working on this story for a while. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson series, or the Heroes of Olympus. **

It whizzed past my ear. I turned my head to the side to see what he shot at. I jumped towards my saddlebag, ripping out my gun I pointed at it. A huge thing was standing a little ways off. It had dark brown eyes and looked something like a wolf, except it was as big as a dump truck. It's teeth were a gleaming white, standing out against its black fur. Black as midnight. A boy jumped of the wolf things back. He had wavy black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked at me and then at Adam.

"Well, this is a strange bunch to see. A girl with rather large gun, a boy with arrows, and three horses. I'd say you found a good spot, Grover." he said while another guy climbed down. "Can we please stop shadow traveling, Percy? It's starting to make me sick." he was apparently Grover and the guy with black hair was Percy. Grover had skin as dark as an indian's that you'd see in movies. He had brown eyes and short, curly hair, and poking out of that hair where horns. My stomach tightened. He couldn't be human. He creeped me out.

My gaze traveled down to what he was wearing. He had on an orange T-shirt that said Camp Half-blood. He wore brown fuzzy pants that looked suspiciously like fur. I couldn't see his shoes. I looked Percy over. He had the same T-shirt on but was wearing plain jeans and a jacket. My gaze went back to Grover, I looked at his pants again. I let out a small squeak and ran backwards until I was behind BlackFire .Grover wasn't wearing is fur . "Who are you?" Adam called to them."I am Percy, and this is Grover. I see she," Percy pointed at me," has figured out that he is not human. He is a satyr. He is the one that found you two. I'm sorry we frightened you," he apologized,"and you are?"

I wasn't frightened, I wasn't even scared, what is he talking about.I was just startled. Adam hesitated. Finally he said,"My name is Adam, this is Sam." Feeling stupid for freaking out over a satyr. BlackFire pushed his head into my shoulder. It's okay, I thought to him but mainly to myself, they won't hurt us. I put my gun away. "What do you want with us?" I asked. Obviously Adam had started to walk towards BlackFire. BlackFire's head shot up with his ears flat against his head."It's alright,boy. He's been with us for a little while now. You should be used to him." slowly he lowered his head until he was eye level with me.

"You two haven't been together long?" Percy asked.  
"No,only for a few days, actually." Adam answered, keeping a distance from BlackFire and me.  
"Oh, so we got lucky." Grover said, walking forward until he was standing in front of Adam. Grover looked rather short next to Adam. They started talking. Percy walked towards BlackFire and me.  
"She's mine to protect. I promised her father that. I well shred you." a voice said in my head. I think I'm loosing it. BlackFire kept his eyes on Percy until he stood by my shoulder.  
"He's a fine horse. I'm guessing he's yours since he didn't let Adam come near you and him."  
"Yes, that's right. But... how can you come anywhere near him? He doesn't even know you."

"That's something I will explain later. Why are you away from your home?" Percy asked. Answering a question with a question.  
"I ran away." I said with a warry edge in my voice."Oh, if you don't mind. Will you tell me why?" he asked softly.  
"BlackFire attacked a photographer that had gotten too close,"I said with bitter hatred of remembering the man,"he claims that BlackFire went through the fence and attacked him while he was trying to get pictures. But what I think happened was he was in BlackFire's pin and couldn't get over the fence in time. If BlackFire wanted to attack a person that was outside of his paddock he would have jumped the fence. Not gone through. He's strong enough to jump just about every fence the we have put up."

"I see, do you ride this one or the bay?"  
"I normally ride this one." I replied. I turned to see Percy looking at me curiously."What?"  
"Nothing, nothing, just wondering who your god...uh...parent is."  
"My what?"  
"I'll explain once we get to camp."  
"Camp? You guys are planning on taking us somewhere?" I asked, a little unnerved.  
"Er, yes. We need to get you somewhere safe. You guys aren't like normal people." he said.  
I tilted my head to the side. Looking at him like he was the craziest person I'd ever talked to. "What if we are already heading somewhere?" "We really need you to come with us. There is a large risk of you being attacked or dying quicker if you don't come with us. Do you want to see something?" he deftly changed the subject. I shrugged. He brought out a capped pen. I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and raised his had in mock surrender. He backed up a couple of paces and uncapped it. The pen was replaced by a sword that was three feet long. It looked magnificent. It was glowing a faint golden light. While I was amazed, BlackFire didn't like it. He shot up into the air, his forelegs slicing through it. I jumped out of the way until he came back down. I closed in on his head and kept him from rising up again. I started murmuring to him so that he would calm down faster."Sorry about that." Percy said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I only took him out early this morning." I said, looking up at the sky.  
"Why don't I take first watch tonight," he suggested, "Mrs. O' Leary can keep watch until morning."  
" Mrs. O' Leary?" How many times is this guy going to loose me?  
"The hell-hound over there," he nodded towards the huge wolf/dog thing, " she was given to me." All I could do was nod.

I went to sleep that night closer to BlackFire and Ace than anything else. I was comforted by their closeness. I woke to BlackFire walking around restlessly. "Alright, boy. Time for your run." I got up and untangled my hair, dusted off my clothes, took off BlackFire's blanket and halter, and replaced them with his bridle. I ran my hands along his smooth back. He arched his neck and stomped his hoof with impatients."Yeah, I'm coming." I whispered to him in annoyance glancing at his beautifully arched neck.I pulled myself up and nearly fell off from not being able to see him.

Slowly, I trotted him around the camp, moving with him and warming up his legs. He pulled at the bit every second. "No, boy, not yet." I took him a few more rounds, going through his paces. I turned him away from camp, trotting him a good distance away so that they wouldn't hear his thunderous hooves so much, even though they most likely would. In the distance I heard Mrs O' Leary snort and lower her head as she paced the trees. I made BlackFire turn in circles until he calmed down. Finally, I stopped him and looked ahead at the spot that I had raced to most of the time that we had camped here. I leaned low on his neck. My knees ready to tighten once I'd let him loose. Slowly, I checked my place on his bare back, so that I wouldn't fall off. I gave him some of his head. He leapt foward, pulling harder and harder at the bit.

I let him go faster until windblown tears streaked down my cheeks. The only sound I heard was pounding hooves and wind whistling in my ears. For a couple heartbeats the whistling was louder than it went back to normal. But I couldn't register that. We raced toward the maple. BlackFire's powerful legs stretching out in front of us. I knew for a fact that if I let him, he would run his heart out. I let him run a bit faster and yet he still tugged at the bit. Out of nowhere his head shot down. Before I realized what was in front of my face it smacked me,BAM!, and I fell to the ground."BlackFire!" I tried to scream, but my voice had abandoned me and my vision went black.

I woke with Percy and Grover leaning over me."That was amazing, Sam! I haven't seen that many people who can ride like that, on a horse like that, bareback." Grover said. Above them the sky was a dark gray.  
"What happened?" Percy asked.  
"BlackFire. Where is he?" I said so softly that he had to lean down to hear.  
"He's over there," he said, pointing towards a looming black mass to my right."Now tell me. Are you alright? What happened?"  
''Tree decided to grow legs. I'm fine. Is Adam awake?"

''No, he's still asleep." he answered. Good. I don't need everyone worrying about me. I sighed. "Are you sure you're okay, Mistress?" a new voice said, Mistress? I looked in direction in which the voice came from. Now that it was brighter I could see better. Or so I thought. Beside me was I black winged horse, I felt my eyes widen.  
"I'm not seeing this," I said," I'm just imagining things."  
"Oh," Percy said," this is Blackjack. I saved him from this ship that one of my friends and I blew up a couple of summers ago." I saw grief flash through his eyes at the memory."Do you think you can get back on your horse, Sam?" Grover asked. I nodded. Slowly I stood up, stumbled, and tried to stand up again.

With Percy and Grover's help I made my way over to BlackFire. "Sorry." another voice said in my head.I'm really loosing it. Maybe I'm helped me on to his back. I laid my head on his neck, tired from the wipe out. Slowly I turned him around and walked him back to the camp. I slipped off his back once we got to the camp. I wanted to lay down so badly but I just leaned against BlackFire's leg.  
''Good boy," I crooned," you know , boy, this is the second time I've passed out since we left. Oh well. I guess it can't be helped now.'' By that time Percy had walked over to me. He handed me a canteen and a little box.  
"This should help." I opened the canteen and took a swallow, then two, then three. I put the cap back on.

It tastes strangely of Gran's chocolate chip cookies. Grover opened the box and brought out a yellow square and handed it to me. When I finished I didn't feel as tired and I felt better. A lot better to be exact."What is that stuff?"  
"It's nectar and ambrosia." Percy said. I nodded while I went through my backpack."You're pretty smart for a runaway. No offence." he said.  
"None taken,'' I pulled out a bag of stuff that Gran had sent as an early Christmas gift," I'm not exactly the best at finding food out in the wilderness and I don't want to go into town. At least not this town.'' As I talked I handed Percy and Grover each a cookie. Now, I know that sounds funny, but, hey, they gave me something. So why shouldn't I give them something in return?

They took it gladly. "Thanks." they in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing at some unspoken joke. Men are strange. Very, very strange. I watched them for a while then stood and walked over to Ace. He whinnied as I came closer."Yes, we're going today. No doubt about it." I hesitated. "So where are we going, anyways?" I called over my shoulder.  
"A camp near Manhattan." Grover said.  
''Manhatten what?"  
"Manhattan, New York." Percy said cooly.

I swirled around and fell on my butt, "New York! All the way up there. Tell me I'm loosing it, please."  
''No, you heard us right. But we have a faster way of traveling. Your friend there, and the horses will be going with Grover and Mrs O' Leary. We are taking BlackJack," he said and Grover groaned with dismay,"you are not strong enough yet to Shadow Travel.""What's Shadow Travel?" "I'll explain once we get to now it's time to get ready to leave. You wont ned so much stuff from now on out." "I won't"?" ''Nope.'' "If you say so."

We had finished eating and were comfortably full with some to spare. Which we gave to Mrs. O' we had told Adam the plans Grover had started trembling. "He doesn't really like Mrs. O' Leary and Shadow Traveling. But he's trying to get over it. And don't worry about the horses. Grover has nature magic." Percy explained. "Okay.'' was all I could say again. I think he hit his head harder than I did.

I walked over to Ace and BlackFire " I'll see you guys soon, " I murmured," I hope." In the distance I could hear Grover muttering to himself,'' The same I color and gets along with horses better than normal. I bet I know who it is. I'm glad I brought Percy with me on this trip. Although I don't much care for the Shadow Traveling bit." I felt my neck hair was he talking about? Was it about me? I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Well, time to get going." Percy said behind me. I watched as he whistled. BlackJack appeared in the sky as a small black dot, flying towards us. He landed with a soft thud beside us, and bobbed his head,"I hope you're going to let me have a donut break this time, boss. I see the girl looks better." a voice said inside my head. "Would you stop calling me that." Percy replied.

I was baffled that he had heard the voice too. And he was talking to BlackJack! Was that BlackJack's voice? Percy put his hand out to help me up. I took it. Wrapping my arms around his waist I felt uncomfortable. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable also, because he was a little tense. But not nearly as tense as I was. But, I knew that I should hang on to him since I wasn't used to riding in the air. BlackJack launched into the air like all we were flies. He flew higher until we were almost fifty feet above the tree tops.

I looked down, amazed "This is so cool!"I whispered. "Yeah, I know. But you're going to have to han on if we are going to make it in two maybe three days if BlackJack wants a donut break." he said. I laughed then tightened my grip as I felt muscled underneath me full of energy. We shot through the sky like a black jet. Soaring over cities, towns, trees, houses... everything. The steady beating of wings made me fall asleep.

**μελετήστε-Please review!**


End file.
